


Reggie's Rose

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Legend (2015), Reggie Kray - Fandom, Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: 1960's, Affairs, Desk Sex, F/M, Gangster, Prison, limo sex, rough/forced sex, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tom Hardy Fan Fic, loosely based around his 2015 movie- Legend. Based on the Kray Twins. The story focuses on Reginald Kray, his wife Frances, his best friend Albert Donoghue and his wife Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage is like life. It is a field of battle-  not a bed of roses.

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Shades of Kray (sorry couldn't resist)

Foreword  
London's most notorious gangsters were twins. Known as Ronald and Reginald Kray. The identical thugs terrorised the city during the swinging sixties, rising through the criminal underworld using violence and intimidation.  
Ronnie was a paranoid schizophrenic with an open homosexual preference.

Whereas, Reggie was a suave and charming, albeit volatile individual, who fell for a young local girl and got married. 

The twins used threats, terror and violence to ensure their rapid rise to power, skirting with celebritism and tabloid notoriety. 

Although no one, not even a Kray, was above the law. 

**************************

Reggie and Frances had married 6 months previously in a lavish church ceremony. Her mother wasn't happy that she was marrying a "gangster" but Frances had always gone against the grain. If she was honest, the fact that her relationship with Reggie was scorned upon, added to the glamour of it all. And who could resist being wined and dined without having to provide the 69.  
Reggie was respectful of Frances in this way. There was no sex before marriage and very little after.  
He doted on her, bringing her flowers and taking her on exotic holidays. He bought her pretty gifts and paid for french wines and expensive linens for their home.  
But he was never AT home. The one gift he couldn't give her was his time.  
See Reggie was a wanted man. A man always in demand, a leader, a wheeler-dealer, a gangster. 

And this meant long hours attending to business including the running of protection rackets, and nightclubs. This had been fun in the beginning of the courtship- attending those clubs on his arm and mingling with celebrities and aristocrats. But now, expected to stay at home alone, Frances knew there was more to life. 

She would wait up for Reggie sometimes, in hope of some physical comfort, a hug, a passionate Kiss like the old days, hell even an arm around her to cradle her to sleep. But if he even returned home at all he would sleep on the sofa so as not to disturb her, or climb into bed fully clothed and spurn her advances with the pretence of exhaustion, smelling of other women's perfume.  
On the rare occasion they did make love, he would finish quickly, spurting himself on her belly and then roll over and groan into the pillow, feigning sleep.  
Frances became a little bit more empty every single day of the marriage, the very one that outsiders seemed to envy.

One evening in July, when the nights were long, and the sun didn't seem to go down, there was a knock at the door of the Kray home in Bethnal Green.  
Frances answered in her night gown and thought for a second how Reggie would disapprove. He was so reserved and expected her body covered from neck to lower knee, especially in the company of men. 

There WAS a man at the door and it was Albert Donoghue. Otherwise known as Albie, Reggie's right hand man. He looked flustered. 

"Frannie so sorry to disturb you of an evening, but Reg, he asked me to pass a message on" 

"Oh?" She said crinkling her nose. He was never one to pass on a message, usually delivering it himself late or not at all. 

"Well you see love, he's....erm -currently indisposed. Picked up by the old bill. Doing him on that old warrant for the racket amongst some other shit. Sorry for swearing." Albie explained. 

Frances sighed. Not again. They had only been married half a year and he had already been banged up twice. Her mind wandered for a moment as she realised she felt more at ease knowing exactly where he was, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Well he just wanted me to keep you informed lovey." Albie said, searching her face for any type of reaction.  
"He said he'll send Ron to sort you out with the brass tomorrow and the VO should be through in a week or so. 

"Quite alright Albie, I'll be ok. Its nothing I ain't used to." She said with an edge of despair.  
Albie saluted her before she closed the door and went back to her second bottle of Red.


	2. those who fear the thorns, cannot pick the roses.

Reggie was incarcerated at Wandsworth Prison, East London for demanding money with menace, Extortion and Fraud. 

He was currently tapping his fingers on an interview desk, awaiting a barrister to talk over his case.  
He had been given a woman, sought out by Albie, who he trusted with his life. However, He only agreed because he had insisted she was the cream of the crop right now and known as a lawyer to be reckoned with.  
He knew her only as Rose, and he hoped she wouldn't end up being a thorn in his side. He needed to get back to his clubs, and he supposed, to his wife. 

His mind wondered to Frances for a moment, all red hair and big auburn eyes. He tried to think of the point in time when he had tired of her.  
Hell he loved her, she was half of his heart and would be his wife forever, but when it came to getting his kit off, he thought of her too delicate and proper for what he wanted to do.  
That's why he spent most nights at the Whore house. Or at the after parties with girls half his age, wanting a quick fling in exchange for a piece of his fame or money. He would do unspeakable things to them and then go home and break bread with his wife like nothing had happened. It was starting to irritate him how prim and proper she was and he fantasised about her being a dirty whore just for the space of half an hour, riding on his cock like a jockey. Maybe that would make him stay home.

The door swung open, as Reggie patted down his raging hard on. It stopped him from standing up to properly greet the visitor, as he held out his hand to her with his mouth wide open in admiration. She was a doll.

"Eyyy up sweetheart. Names Reginald." He offered. He noticed her hair was dark with long curls. He liked that. 

"I know who you are Mr Kray, I'm Rose and I'm here to talk about how we can desist your pending charges. I have a contract lined up" she barked. 

He liked the take no shit authority. But he liked her red lips more. 

"Ahhh yes." He mumbled, his eyes still on her lips and working their way down to her chest. More than a handful.  
"What's the score on that then? because listen 'ere lovey, I ain't the type to be doing no serious time for a bit of a feather ruffle"  
He shook his finger at her as he continued.  
" I ain't done nobody in and I ain't raided, robbed, or raped nobody. They're having themselves on. Do you even know how much money I make and how much I'm missing out on, sat in 'ere? Do you know about the Krays, Rosey love?, what kind of men we are? We don't take kindly to sitting around while others do our bidding." He said.

He had called her by her nickname. She licked her lips at his words, wondering how to downplay the massive attraction she was feeling. She had heard about Reggie Kray being a womaniser. And from the tales, she had struggled to see what would attract an ambitious woman like herself to him. But She hadn't yet SEEN him. Now she understood.

"Let's skip the introductions Mr kray, I'm only here to get you off."

His eyes glinted.  
"Precisely Love, I just wanna discuss how you think you could do that. Would your hands be your preferred method, or maybe your mouth? He smiled at her shock.  
"you've got a hot little mouth, noticed it the moment you walked in".  
Her reaction made him smirk. 

She flushed, smoothing down her skirt suit and squeezing her legs together. 

"Mr Kray I'm a married woman, and now an employee, that's rather inappropriate" she dropped her gaze.

He flexed his hands in her direction, and rubbed at his ring finger that still bore tan lines where his wedding ring usually sat. 

"See if you had let me finish my introduction, i would have told you - inappropriate is my middle name".


	3. I'd rather have roses on my desk than diamonds at my neck

Rose looked at the man in front of her. His eyes were a grey/green, rather like the prison issue uniform he was wearing, and his hair a dark brown like her own.   
The thing she noticed most about him though, were his strikingly big lips. She wondered what it would feel like to have them on her. On her neck. Down to her breasts, her nipple, to her thigh. 

She pulled herself back to earth, and opened her brief case.   
"I have a contract Mr Kray....W"

"REGGIE, call me Reggie" he interrupted.   
She nodded, "Reggie. Whereby we can get you off on a lesser charge and have you out in a month or so." 

He looked at her under his lids, his hand on his chin. She was flushed red on her chest, Her body fidgety and she couldn't look him in the eye. Yeah, she wanted him. wedding ring or not.   
"Is this the contract?" He said, picking up the top sheet of paper from a wad of notes and files. 

When she nodded, he decided to push his luck and he swiped the entire collection, with one arm straight to the floor. The papers flew everywhere. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" She said, looking at him like he had gone mad and standing up.   
"Now now, it's not appropriate for a lady to swear" he mocked following her up to get to her level. 

"I'm no lady" she Spat.

Reggie flung himself across to her before she realised what was happening, he pushed her back forcefully against the wall of the small room, pinning her arms above her head. He pushed his face into hers, and inhaled her scent. She groaned as he left her neck to nibble her ears. One of her legs rose up to wrap around him, to acknowledge him, to let him know she wasn't in protest.   
He knew If she was she could've given him a swift kick to the nuts and be done with, but she was quivering underneath his hold and he knew she was up for it.   
Still holding her arms, making her helpless, Reggie went to her mouth and sucked at her bottom lip. He bit at it gently and she whimpered, sinking down the wall.   
At this, he let go of her arms and grabbed her waist, turning her and pushing her back towards the desk that they had just been sat at. 

He threw her on it hard, banging her elbows against it, and then he clawed his way up her body back to her mouth. She kissed him back now, fondling his lips with her own, pushing her tongue into his wondering mouth, holding his face. 

"Do you want me to make you come apart for me on this desk, Miss Rose?" He teased.   
She didn't answer, clawing at the buttons on his uniform, her legs raised at his hips and her body bolt upright. She grabbed at his bulging crotch.  
"Ah ah, not yet- I want to hear you" he gasped, his hard on bursting against his jumpsuit. "Do you want me to FUCK you" he said a little louder.   
"Yes... Ye-s" she moaned.   
At this, He reached between her legs and underneath her skirt. His hand was in her stockings before his reply, his fingers dipping into her soggy underwear.  
"Bloody hell babe, you aren't lying" he said fingering at her juices, loving the sound of her gasping for it. 

She helped him pull off his prison uniform, over his broad shoulders, and let it slump to the floor. His white briefs were next, revealing an engorged purple head, glistening with pre-cum.   
She stroked at it between her legs, surprised at how he kept her gaze, intently looking into her eyes as she jacked him off. When she sped up, his pupils went back and his head tipped. Then...  
"Not so fast" he said, causing her to slow, stroking him softly and looking up coyly into his eyes. She was biting her lip now.  
Reggie was hungry for her. He pulled her off of him and got onto his knees. His head was at the edge of the desk, and he pulled down her stockings and dragged her pussy to the end of it, positioning it at the right height for his face.

He launched at her cunt, making out with it. He sucked at her clit with a wet sopping sound, and then flicked his tongue all the way down her slit, devouring her. She moaned at what he was doing, he was so good at it she wanted to cum on his face already.

As though reading her mind he looked at her and said "your Kitten ain't allowed to come until I say"  
She threw her head back at his words and thrust her pussy further into him. She could feel the sweet ache rising, sending tingles around her body, building....  
He could feel her spasming when he rammed the two fingers in her, he watched her opening come apart for him, looking at it whilst it contracted around his digits, her moans getting louder as the intense orgasm wrung her out.   
When she quietened, he stood Up and flipped her in one movement, banging her hip bones against the desk. 

He cupped and caressed her arse cheeks, her skirt ridden up and her panties half way down her legs, looking down the length of them to her stiletto heels. His cock twitched against her in anticipation. 

As he slammed into her pussy, she had to hold on to the other end of the desk as it moved with every thrust, further into the middle of the room.  
He groaned as he filled her tight space and felt her hot plush insides blanket his dick.   
It felt like he was being gripped in a vice, he was pumping away at her, the desk moving with every jerk of his hips in her. It was making a scraping racket against the stone floor, like nails on a chalkboard. 

There was a bang on the door then, and a voice through the hatch.

"Mr Kray, you have another visitor" said the guard. Reggie had stopped pumping at the intrusion and was easing himself in and out of her, squelching the juices from her arousal around her arsehole with his dick. He never took his eyes off what he was doing, he had a great view.   
"5 more minutes and send them in boss" he said. 

She looked round at him in horror  
"5 more minutes? We aren't dressed"   
"Shhhhh baby, il be finished in 2. He replied picking up pace once again. 

As he hit the end of her he felt the ripples of her insides on his length. He came with such a force inside her it made his balls ache at the release and he groaned at the thrill of it all.

He pulled out and hastily collected up his briefs and jumpsuit from around his ankles, fastening them.   
She was already pulling up her stockings, having adjusted her knickers that he never fully removed and straightening her hair out. She grabbed a mirror from her brief case on the floor and wiped the smudge of her red lipstick.   
Reggie sat down and pulled out a fag from the box she had brought in, lighting it and taking a deep drag. Rose gathered up her papers and sat down opposite him just as the door opened and the visitor walked in.

"Reggie!" Came the voice. "How is the best of the best lawyer treating you?   
"Albie", Reg nodded in recognition. "Not sure she's the best I've ever had" he smirked, watching Rose go pale.   
"Cheeky shit" said Albie. That ain't no way to talk about my wife".   
Reggie choked on his cigarette smoke.   
"You ok Reg?" He asked. 

Rose cleared her throat, as her husband, Reggie's most trusted sidekick, kissed her where Reggie just had.


	4. but he who dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the Rose.

Reggie spent the next three and a half weeks inside, going over that afternoon in his head.  
Rose had got him off in more ways than one, and his sentence was almost non existent. In fact, he was thankful that he had a few short weeks to recuperate and hide from his life on the outside, before facing the music yet again.  
He had avoided Albie pretty much ever since, and Frances. The only people sent visiting orders being Ron, his advisor Leslie and his muscle Pat. 

He cheated on his wife all the time, but this time he actually felt guilty about it. He didn't like to admit it but that was because the other girls were just faceless pussys in a world full of them.  
This woman had been a tiger. And he had tasted the meat and wanted more.  
He couldn't believe the nerve of her, accepting his advances like that, letting him fuck her. When all along she knew how that would screw him up when he found out the truth. That she was married to his best friend.  
She had done him over. And it turned him on.

Reggie mentally kicked himself for not realising. He knew Albie's wife was a lawyer. He knew she was Spanish looking with brown curls, he knew all the things Albie talked about but he had never bothered to even attempt to meet her in the 3 years he had worked with him, or ask her name. They never mingled personally, even if they did socially at the clubs. The wives never entwined with the gangster life, they were a secret part left at home to devour later. Reggie was self absorbed and selfish, what interest would he previously have had in the marital relationships of his employees? 

A pretty big fucking interest actually, he realised. 

He couldn't stop thinking about his face buried in her, about her creaming on him when he fucked her into oblivion. All the while knowing she was sleeping with her husbands boss. Knowing that he was unaware.

It gave him a hard on.  
He tried to think how he would've acted towards her having known she was Albie's wife. There was an obvious chemistry and attraction between them, and he had been banged up with no female attention for a week when she came by that day.  
He realised he would've still fucked her silly over that desk.  
Just confined to his dirty mind. 

There was a buzz on his cell and he left it to pass to the visiting centre. As he walked in he was disappointed to see it was Frances. He hadn't sent her a VO and he wondered how the hell she had even managed to get in here. He was about to get some earache, he thought as he trudged over to her flopping himself down opposite her. The steely glare from her auburn eyes, obvious. 

"Well I don't know why you look so damn miserable Reggie Kray", She started.  
"A nice break from the nagging wife not done you any good?  
Ive had to stare at those four walls in vallance road for weeks and you think your the one in a prison." She started to cry.  
"Baby, don't. Don't cry" he pleaded.  
"I swear this is the last time". He said grasping her hands and playing with her wedding band.  
"I've got a good" He coughed.  
"A good lawyer now babe, she managed to sort it, and easily. I'm gonna be out next week, didn't Ronnie tell you?" He said.  
"No Albie did!...I haven't seen ron since I last saw you. A law unto himself that one, not taking his meds, going bat shit crazy! But you knew that".  
She looked down at her twiddling thumbs in his. And then pulled hers away.  
"The only people looking out for me are Albie and his nice wife" she whispered.  
Reggie's heart skipped a beat. 

"His wife? ...Albie's wife's been looking after you???, Did she say anything? Did she say anything about me?" He pushed.  
"About you? Of course she did."  
He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well she's your lawyer! She told me not to worry and she made me tea. Explained the situation to me, took me out to dinner with her and Albie and their little one. Even got me a visiting order seen as though you seem to have forgotten." She said sadly.  
He looked at her face, red from crying and the black rims under eyes. She was only 20, but she seemed to have aged 10 years in the 6 months they had been married. Reggie felt bad, he could see now that she was desperately unhappy and that it was his fault. He made a vow to himself, as they sat there looking at each other. He was going to make a mends. A good go at being an honest and decent husband to his young wife. And a good go at forgetting about Rose and the thorn through his heart.


	5. the red rose whispers of passion. And the white Rose breathes of love. O, the red rose is a falcon. And the White Rose is a dove.

Albie and Rose had joined Reggie and Frances at Esmerelda's Barn.  
Reggies nightclub was the place to be and tonight was no exception. 

Since his release, Reggie had turned a whole new leaf when it came to Frances. He had kept his promise to himself and fulfilled his husbandly duties. He had made love to his wife like a gentleman, stayed at home some nights, cooking her hearty foods, and stayed away from many leggy blondes. It had worked wonders for their marriage, so much so that Frances was a renewed spirit now, confident and happy.  
And pregnant. 

Tonight was her birthday and she had asked Reggie to wine and dine her like their courtship days. He had offered to take her up to the posh end of London, by the Chelsea borough, but she told him she wanted to be with him in his own space, at the barn. Then she had gone and invited Albie and her new best friend "Rosey".  
The two had progressed like best pals, much to Reggie's annoyance.  
He had to put up with the exotic beauties short skirts in his kitchen talking babies every Thursday. Her loose curls tumbling down to her cleavage and her Crimson lipstick smeared on her smug little lips.  
He was finding it harder by the day to avoid her eye. He knew she was trying to catch it but he was going to make her suffer like he had and ignore anything had ever happened between them. Although it still replayed over in his head every single night. 

The four of them were sat at one of the tables in the corner, and they were joined by Ron and his teddy boy. Before long, Reggie was pulled away, entertaining the likes of Judy Garland and the local aristocrat society.  
Then he had some business to attend to with Jack 'The Hat' McVitie, that threatened to get a little nasty. Jack owed Reggie money and was boasting around London that he was so tight with the Kray's he could take more and not even think about paying it back.  
As Reggie was dealing with business, Albie came and found him, pulling him to one side.  
"Reg, Frannie got sick, she's out in a cab waiting for ya mate, wants you to take her home."  
"It's 10.30pm Albie. Ain't no way in hell I can leave this place in full swing, I've got shit to attend to", he said glancing back at Jack surrounded by his heavies.  
"Why don't you get your missus to take mine on home, it's only pregnancy shit, they can deal with it." He suggested.  
"Rose is playing roulette with Barbara, Reggie. You don't want to be rocking boats."  
Albie was referring to Barbara Windsor, a local celebrity who brought The Kray's a lot of good attention on the clubbing scene and the main reason their place was so full of the likes of her. He knew interrupting her entertainment wouldn't be good for business.  
"Fine Albie, you take her!" - "you take her back in the cab, put her to bed, and wait til I get home yeah? There's a good man." He said, slipping Albie a 50 note into his top pocket.  
"Consider it done Reg" Albie said as he left to take Frances home. 

At half past midnight Reg was worse for wear from the brandy he had been bought all night. He left Ron and his friends at the table and called Pat to sort out his limousine to get home.  
"Franks not working tonight, Reg. His mam's back in hospital with her bad leg." Pat explained.  
Frank was Reggie's limo driver. And also Frances' brother.  
"I can drive you" pat said, walking him out, gun stowed safely for the wanted man he was protecting. 

As Reggie clambered into the back of the limo, his chest beat out at the sight waiting for him on the back seat.  
A certain Rose With her petals wide open.


	6. I will not be another rose, picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget.

Reggie blinked at the woman spread out on his back seat and then continued into the limousine so as not to alert Big pat.   
He climbed in, closing the door and sat on the opposite seat to Rose, facing her and then he pushed the button for the partition. It slowly eased up, blocking them with black glass, from the view of the driver. 

Rose was still dressed in her red-as-a-rose ball gown. It was a silky material, strappy with a low cut neckline and a slit exposing the thigh. That tanned leg skin of hers visible to the eye, not to mention the way she had her legs splayed, exposing more. 

She had no panties on and Reggie could see this quite clearly. Her hands were by her side not moving, and her hair was tumbled down to her hip in those loose brown curls he loved. His cock was rising in his pant suit.   
Reggie leant over to a button on the side of the limo, he buzzed himself through to the drivers compartment and his voice echoed in the confined space. His low drawl like chocolate to her throat.   
"Pat, take me for a spin mate.   
I ain't feeling like going home just yet." He said never taking his eyes of Rose's.   
She bit her lip.  
"Just drive for a while, I think I might get my head down" he said breaking his gaze and looking between her open thighs and back up to her eyes".   
"Il buzz when I'm ready to go back."

"Done reg." pat replied starting up the engine, and rolling out onto the empty street. Reggie pressed the soundproof button on the wall of the car, leaving them in their own private, moving bubble. 

Reggie spoke first.   
"How's your husband?" He said with venom, glaring at her.   
This was in fact the first time they had been alone since he had her bent over the prison interview desk with his cock buried inside her. 

Rose suddenly felt awkward.   
"Don't guilt trip me" she said, holding his stare.  
"He's at home with your wife. Or did you forget you had one at the time of our tryst too?". 

Reggie wanted to smack her in her smart mouth. 

"What do you want with me señorita" he asked, removing his long black coat and then his tuxedo jacket and gold cuff links. He moved his hand up to loosen his tie. 

The whole time rose sat with her knees touching, up on the back seat, with her pussy exposed to him. She started twirling her hair in her fingers and Reggie felt like his dick could split iron in two. Or her. Preferably her. 

"All I know Mr Kray, sir. Is that my pussy has ached for the feel of you inside it ever since it was last there."  
"And I've tried to ignore it and forget about everything, forget about you, but I cannot. I can't, I've tried it." She sounded desperate and pleading. 

He stayed silent for what seemed to her like hours.

"Touch yourself for me"   
Reggie said eventually.

She looked shocked like she wasn't the one propositioning him in the first place. She had half expected him to throw her out of the limo since he had barely looked twice at her since that day in the prison. 

"Don't tell me you don't know how to pleasure yourself Rosey" he smirked.  
"I've had the time to think about what happened between us. You knew what you were after that day and you got it. You ain't getting it again." He drawled.

"I can't touch you. I wouldn't forgive myself.   
But I can watch you touch yourself." He went on. 

Rose contemplated her position. She shifted her legs to a sitting position and Reggie thought she was going to refuse his proposition. That was until she started to pull her long silky dress up, all the way to her hips, exposing her black garter belt, and nothing else. She spread her legs again on the seat, and moved her hand slowly down to her vagina.   
She started with a finger and Reggie narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for it to enter.   
She pushed it inside her slit and it glided in easily. When she pulled it out, it glistened under the car spotlights and she moved her hand to her throbbing bud, dragging the glistening excitement with her. As she moved her fingers in circles around, stimulating herself, her eyes rolled and her head tipped back- A long moan escaping her. 

Reggie watched with a heavy heart. He could feel the guilt creeping up, it was unlike him. But albie was his pal. And Rose had helped fold his future child's baby suits only a day ago. With his wife. The one he had promised to cherish. Like a rose. 

She gasped as she added two fingers to her entrance, ramming them in and out, her mouth forming an "o" and her hips gyrating up on the back seat. 

Reggie couldn't resist this. He told himself he wouldn't touch her, but where was the harm in watching her come apart in front of him?   
He reached down to his belt buckle and unclasped it.  
She heard the sound of his action but was so enthralled in building her orgasm she ignored it her eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them Reggie had his entire length in his fist, stroking himself up and down it and watching her, his brow furrowed, the lines in his forehead prominent. He looked like he was in pain but his strong erection told her otherwise.   
She locked her eyes with his and rubbed leisurely against her bundle of nerves, the deep ache in her belly mounting. 

"Finger fuck your hole babe, that's it" he moaned, carrying on with his slow stroking, the first signs of pre-cum glittering on the head of his thick cock.   
Rose looked at it. It was average size, no more than 9 inches, but the girth made her twinge and her orgasm chase itself. He was so wide. She remembered him stretching her. The orgasm from this thought crept up on her before she realised and she thrust her whole body upwards, her face contorting as her desire seeped out of her with every retracting shudder. Her fingers were sticky as she rode out each contraction of her pussy against them and then opened her eyes to look at him opposite her. 

Reggie was jacking himself furiously. His eyes never left her pussy and his trousers were only just below his knees.   
The smacking sounds of his fist pumping his own cock, echoed in the small space and he was grunting, his head lolling backwards as she finished with her orgasm and sat up to watch him find his own.

He had his eyes shut tight now, one hand cupping and fondling at his ball sack whilst the other was jacking his length over and over, the veins in his hands bulging as much as his cock head. The pre cum trickled from him onto his knuckles but he didn't stop, or relax his pace on himself. Sounds were escaping his parted lips and her pussy twinged at the sight on the seat before her. A gangster pleasuring himself, beating a climax from his own body because he was too damn stubborn to fuck her. 

Reggie opened his eyes to see her picking up her black panties from the floor of the limo. He reached with his other hand and snatched them from her.   
He caught his release almost instantly in them. Thick creamy cum spurted from his tip, spilling into the lace of the panties he held out in his hand. He was groaning, emptying his deposit for minutes. 

"Fuck" he said, gritting his teeth, as his whole body spasmed.


	7. There is no way to hold onto something that is truly beautiful; not without consequence. There is a reason why roses have thorns.

Reggie dropped Rose's panties to the floor of the limo. He cocked his head to one side, his dick laying limp against his belly and looked at her. 

She dare not speak, and all that could be heard was the sound of both their breaths hitching in their throats. She sat across from him, her legs shut tight now, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, the moment of indulgence passed and now only the chance to face the reality of their actions. 

"I'm sorry Reginald." She whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek. He tucked his cock back into his pants and leant forward towards her.  
"Don't be". He whispered.  
He looked at her chocolate coloured hair, falling in whisps around her face, her grey eyes glistening with tears and her lips. God her red plush lips. She was stunning, he realised. He should take her back home to Albie.

But All thoughts of loyalty melted from him as he moved himself to sit on the same seat and pulled her onto his lap. She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but not escaping from her lips.  
They both ignored the tug of guilt as Reggie pulled her head to meet his and their lips touched, gentle.  
He slipped his tongue into her mouth and mashed it against hers, their passion began to increase as did their speed, until they were tearing at each others clothes, their mouths keeping them together like magnets.  
She pulled apart suddenly, breaking their bond. 

"Do you want me Reggie?" She rasped. "I can't give you all of me but I can save you the best parts" she said, still on his lap, a leg either side of his. She slowly hooked her finger around the red silk straps of her dress , pulling them down to expose her small breasts to him, her nipples on end.  
Reggie couldn't bring himself to answer her. He wanted her, that was obvious to both of them by now. But his conscious was killing him. How could he keep fucking his mate's wife and look him in the eye every day.  
How could he become an honourable father if he wasn't an honourable man. So many questions. 

But again, they melted away as she cupped his chiseled jaw and kissed his plump lips, tasting him.  
He kissed her back now, grabbing her around her back and sliding his hands down the silk to cup her arse. He lifted her up by her arse cheeks, and then pushed her back down into his crotch. She could feel the heat between her legs as his erection pressed against her sex and she groaned into his mouth. 

"I want to fuck you, yes." He replied finally. "Nothing else, Rose."  
She looked at him, trying to hide her hurt at this cut throat remark.  
"I want you to blow me, and ride my cock. And then I want to lick my own cum from your pussy lips." He carried on. She sucked in air at his abrupt dirty talk. No one had ever spoken to her in this way.

"But then I want you to go home to your husband, and I want you to shower your hot little body for him" he was fondling her nipples now, tugging on them, making her whimper. He pulled her forward to carry on his tirade into her ear.  
"Then I want you to lay in HIS bed like you never met me, and let HIM fuck you the way he always has, and I want you to moan HIS name and take HIS cock to the hilt. Because that's where you belong. With him, not me."  
He glared at her, maddening.  
"I'm bad news." And she knew he was.

He finished talking, and he dragged his hand across her toned skin, down to her tummy and pushed his palm against it moving further down to her pubic hair and then to her clitoris.  
She moaned as he rubbed his fingers into the hood of it and circled them.

"This isn't a love affair Reg." she lied.  
"I want the same as you". 

"That's that business sorted then" he replied, like he was sealing a club deal. Cold and to the point.  
"Now we know where we're at, why don't we leave this here for tonight." He said, continue to rub her clit, increasing his pressure on it.

"Not a chance Reggie Kray" she laughed pinning his arms by his side. I haven't even got started with you yet. The glint in his eye was apparent.


	8. The optimist Sees The Rose And Not Its Thorns; The Pessimist Stares At The Thorns, Oblivious To The Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Depictions Of Sex. (In other words SMUT at it's best)

She took the head of his penis into her warm mouth. The salty taste apparent from his earlier release.   
Reggie gasped as she did it, swirling her tongue around the engorged purple head, he felt all the blood rush to his nerve endings. She looked up at him under her lids. To see her naughty mouth full to the brim with his cock made it twitch on her tongue, and he relaxed for a minute holding her head down into his lap and feeling it move up and down the length of him.   
She took hold of his shaft in her hand and traced her soft finger over the prominent veins that littered it. She had touched him now, there was no going back and they both knew it. He couldn't stop her if he wanted to. 

Reggie could feel a fast build, so he pulled her by the hair off of him. The only way he could feel less guilty about this whole scenario was to fuck her like one of his whores. He wouldn't Kiss her, or make love to her on the back seat. He would masturbate on her, mark and maim her with his teeth, fuck her into oblivion looking for his own. 

He took a whiskey bottle he had and a glass tumbler from the limo bar. She watched him as he poured himself a glass and took a long swig, not offering her any. Then he poured the good stuff again, letting it burn the back of his throat and settle like a warm fire in his belly. 

Rose couldn't wait any longer, she mounted him fully, trapping him with her body and took the whiskey from him. Her breasts were still exposed, but now she removed her dress and flung it blindly behind her. She kept her black stilettos and garter belt in place as she watched him lick his lips at the woman who had climbed on board him.   
She poured the bottle of whiskey down her body slowly. He watched the trickle of brown goodness flow down her chest and ripple over her breasts, dribbling down her tummy and wetting his open pants. He removed it from her hands and placed it on the floor. She went to his shirt collar and ran her wet fingers over it as she began to undo his tie, and then moved onto his buttons. 

He watched her undress him and he couldn't hold in his desire. He ripped at his shirt, popping all his buttons so they scattered all over the limo. Then he removed his undershirt so she had the full benefit of his broad chest, spattered with sparse hair, underneath her. 

Reggie heaved her off in a swift movement, placing her horizontally on the seat opposite and climbing between her legs, he manhandled her roughly, pushing her down, and opening her thighs.   
He ran his hand up one of them, his gold rings cold against her warm, caramel skin. She shuddered as he pushed one of his thick finger tips into her slit and felt the juices already seeping there. 

"Mmmmm, Daddy likes that!" He growled, as he lowered his head down to her wet pussy. 

She bucked into his face at the first touch of his warm tongue on her clit. He used his fingers to seek it out, parting her pink pussy lips and sucking her newly revealed bud. 

Reggie lapped at her and she held his head in her hands and pushed his face further into her, before getting onto her elbows and watching his head bobbing between her open thighs.   
He raised his head to watch her, watching him, and he looked back at her throbbing pussy beneath him, and spat on it,   
"You horny bitch" he grunted, "Tell daddy how much you want it", he was pushing his fingers into her now, ramming them up and opening them inside her like scissors. She was gasping. 

"Tell me" he shouted, increasing the speed and the force of his finger fucking. 

"Ohhhh, Fuck me Reggie" she moaned, her face flushing. "I want you inside me".

"I said call me daddy" he spat, removing his fingers and sucking them. 

"Don't stop!!!" she cried out feeling empty and sore as he had left her. 

He was on her before she could speak again, taking his pants fully off and rubbing his hand down his long shaft. He rubbed it onto her wet pussy lips, circling it over the hood of her clitoris, making her jerk. 

Then he rammed it into her cunt without warning. She took it to the hilt and she groaned at the full feeling it left there. He was almost too thick- her searing pleasure winced with pain.   
She wrapped her arms around his lower waist, but he took them off of him, pinning her down by her arms so she couldn't touch him. 

"This isn't for you" he gasped between his thrusts.   
"I'm gonna fuck you hard for coming into my life like a train wreck" 

Her head lolled as she succumbed to him. She cared about the lack of intimacy that had overtaken, but the hot passion was still radiating off of him and she knew she was getting to him and this was his defence gesture. 

She felt powerful even if he had her helpless. 

He rolled his hips into her savagely, he was in her up to his balls, which were slapping loudly against her arse crack with every one of his menacing thrusts.   
It was all too much for him, he was spent and he wanted to cum. To cum in her, and then lick it from her like he had said he would. To feel their mingled juices across his nose and mouth.   
She was moaning loudly now, her own orgasm approaching as he slammed into her, hips bucking, his arse bobbing as his cock fucked her pussy so good. 

"Come For Daddy" he moaned, carrying on his relentless pace, feeling his cock head hitting her plush walls and the feelings of contractions, squeezing him. As soon as he said it she was coming for him, coming on him. The wetness where there body's met seeping out and down her sweaty thighs.   
"Reggie, Reggggg....." She groaned, as her orgasm wrung her out. 

He pulled his dick from her as he felt it. The overwhelming build of his ejaculation bursting, as he spilled his creamy cum onto her belly, spilling it onto her pubic hair and then burying his face into her soaked pussy as he felt his guilt creeping back.


	9. The Rose has thorns, only for those who would gather it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story building for the finale. And climax. See what I did there?

Reggie threw Rose's dress at her and pocketed the cum-filled panties.   
"Get dressed sharp-ish" he said coldly.   
She felt a tug in her chest at his words, he was so mercurial it was driving her wild. One minute he was tenderly kissing at her mouth, the next pinning her down to fuck her, the very next, acting cold and heartless- cruel even.   
Her emotions felt jumbled. 

She did as she was told as he buzzed through to Big Pat. 

"Hang about Pat Mate, take me to your casa- I'm gonna drop you off and make my own way home". He said. He seemed cut up. Miserable. 

And she realised in this moment that this could never work out well. What were they doing? Risking their entire lives, and the happiness of their spouses and children for fast and furious, dirty limo sex.   
And the horrible after feeling. 

They were adults for fucks sake. She was a respected lawyer, craving liaisons with a dangerous gangster. It was like something from a bad movie. One that didn't end well, and she knew it. 

"Okay Reg." came the sombre reply. 

They sat in silence for the remainder of the journey, staring out of their respective windows, at the morning light approaching the quiet streets of East London. Not daring, or not wanting to look at each other. 

Reggie didn't know what to feel. He knew he didn't want to feel anything, but he was scared that it might already be too late. 

When Pat was gone, Reggie got into the driver's seat and lowered the partition. Rose was sat chewing her lip, gazing aimlessly out of the window. He wanted to go to her, comfort her and make her feel ok. Make her feel worth something. But he could only make her feel like he felt about himself. Worthless. So he stayed silent.

He took her home - to Albie's house. The house he never cared to enter when Frank had dropped Albie off in the past. now it looked more hostile than ever. The house where she woke up with his best friend, where they had probably took showers together and made love on the sofa.   
He realised that Albie probably had a good thing with Rose. She was passionate about her job, could hold a decent conversation and she was effortlessly sexy without trying to be. 

Frances on the other hand was too reserved. At first this had attracted him to her, hoping for the perfect little wife to make him tea with his mam.

Now he realised without passion, it led to a boring marriage, one where his kicks had to be sourced outside it. He sighed heavily. Divorce wasn't an option, especially now she bore his child. 

As Rose left the limo, she looked back at him. "It was nice knowing you love" he said, crawling the limo away from the curb.   
"Now if I ever see you near my fucking wife or house again, il kill you." He spat at her.   
Rose watched the limo pull away, wobbled, and dropped onto her knees at her doorstep.   
Reggie felt sick as he drove home, the memory of her despair etched on his conscience and her coconut scent seeping into every one of his pores. But there was no other way.


	10. a thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom.

Reginald Carter Kray Junior was born in December 1966, 2 weeks before Christmas.   
Frances and Reggie were besotted with the new addition to the Kray family and his mother Violet had organised a big family get together as a head wetting for the new baby.   
It was at her house in Vallance Road. 

Ronnie and Teddy were there, along with the usual faces of Leslie Payne, Big Pat, Frankie, Albie and the rest of Reggie's loyal hench men.   
Frances had invited her mother, ( although she had declined the offer due to her venomous hate of all things Kray), and also one or two of her old pippin college friends. She had also invited along Rosey Donoghue.   
It was strange to her that up until a month or so ago, maybe more, Rosey had been a regular feature at Vallance Road. Then all of a sudden after Frances had left esmerelda's that night having fallen sick, she had stopped coming round abruptly.   
Frances had quizzed Albie about this sudden change in routine and he had said that Rose was having some problems. He said that she wasn't herself and that he had consulted the doctor about her spiralling mental state.   
"She's gone cuckoo, Frannie!" were his exact words in fact.   
But then Her Reg had entered the kitchen and told her to stop nagging his friends and make them a cup of tea minus the small talk.   
She hadn't asked again, and Rosey never came back.   
She had heard some of the village girls whispering in the local chippy. About how Rose Donoghue had lost her job as a high time barrister and that her kid had been taken in by her mother as she wasn't capable of taking care of it no more.   
All this said and done she hadn't expected Rosey to attend today. 

When she walked in to the kitchen, all glossy, now straight hair and low cut pinafore with sleek tights, the men all turned to stare.   
Her winged eyeliner and beehive were all the rage and she smiled at the jaws dropping to the floor. She didn't look like a deranged woman, she looked like a 60's Spanish goddess. 

Reggie noticed her before anyone else did, even Albie. His hairs on his forearms stood to attention before he even caught her eye.   
His heart jumped from his chest as they looked at each other. She looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her in the prison and the last day on her knees at his rejection.   
Although a little bit more damaged, he thought. Her eyes bore a sadness he felt responsible for.

He had thought about nothing but Rose since the day he threatened to kill her after the best sex of his life.   
He knew from Albie that she had started taking pills and lost her job and couldn't take care of the child. Reggie felt responsible but he never said a word, never lent a hand and got on with his own life. And his own marriage. But every night when he pushed Frances' legs apart, and made love to her pussy, he closed his eyes and pictured Rose and her body beneath him. The truth was he had turned to self medication too. To forget the feelings he had for the forbidden flower that had wilted under his touch. He drank more whiskey, brandy and gin in one evening these days than he had previously done in ten.   
He had been happier when his son and prodigy had arrived, seen it as a fresh slate as a renewed husband and person. Someone to leave his legacy to, someone to focus on. 

But seeing her now, walking into his kitchen like the Rose that she was, his feelings came rushing back ten fold. 

He watched Albie approach her, a surprised look on his face at his wife having ventured out to a social event.   
"Eyy up love" he had said. "Glad to see you here, cmon let me get you a glass of gin", reaching for her hand. He had pulled her into the sitting room, where frances had squeaked like a mouse upon seeing her old friend, and thrust the new baby upon her without a second thought. 

Seeing her there in his house, with his mother next to her and his son in her arms, Reggie realised what he had been fighting all along.   
He loved this woman with an indescribable passion. And he believed she loved him, he could see it written all over her face.

It had to be the reason she had broken down. He was the reason she had crashed and burned into mental illness, rather like his Frances.   
And he thought for a second why he had this affect on women. He had made her fall for him and then snatched himself away from her. Rather than love her back he had Pushed her far away from him, like his frances again. 

But Rose had been snatched right from him too.  
And now he wanted her back.


	11. who on this earth gathers the withered rose, once it falls to the ground?

It was too difficult for Reggie to have any kind of private conversation with Rose that day at his mums. It would be frowned upon for them to speak alone, in that it might give out the wrong impression.  
The only way he could fathom to get her attention was to ask her how she had been holding up.  
"So then Rose. You just about Gone off the radar, Haven't you love? Are you back in business now?" He had asked her in the crowded kitchen, meeting her eye over the mountain of tea and cake on his mother's table. Frances had looked on quizzically, never having notice Reggie address her directly before.

"I was never far away Mr Kray. My bloom wilted a little, but I'm back with just as many thorns now" she said with a glint in her eye. 

Albie had laughed at this, and set everyone else off, amused by her metaphor.  
But Reggie hadn't laughed. He had left the room abruptly to write something down. 

On her way from the house with Albie he had taken her hand to shake it as a polite act of gratitude for attending the party.  
She had felt him push a piece of paper into her hand and look her in the eyes to acknowledge it, his intensity radiating off of him in waves. Rose felt like she could crumble right there and then, her heart had raced, as she accepted it and tucked it discreetly into her pinafore pocket, following her oblivious husband out of the door. 

She didn't read it, she kept it safely tucked in her pocket for the entire afternoon, and when Albie went out to attend to business at Esmerelda's she ran a hot lavender bubble bath and climbed into the tub.  
The crumpled note in her hands, she unfolded it and read what Reggie had written to her, the writing just about legible. 

"I realise that life is not all roses.  
At times it is only a scent.  
And though the Rose deserves to be ravished,  
It is polite to remain a gent

So then the day did come, when the rose began,  
To wilt and fall away,  
And So i just let it, too scared for it to stay.

And there is gloom in this wilted rose.

A lost hope I suppose.

I found the most beautiful rose one day,  
And it continues to blossom in my mind, everyday  
Never wilting, never dying.

What I found in this rose is,  
When the scent is right,  
It cultivates the soil,  
Planting more roses in my sight.

So in this one rose I have planted many.  
And will continue as from this day  
Until life is full of roses  
And they're handed to Reggie Kray"

She looked at the scrawling end to the poem and smiled. 

I still have the panties.  
Yours, Reginald.

It wasn't what she had expected. She laid in the marble tub until it ran cold. Staring at the note in her wrinkled hands, silent tears falling down her face that also held a smile. Eventually she lowered the note into the cloudy water and watched it melt into soggy pieces. 

She had lived under a spiralling black cloud since the day he had left her and now she could feel the sun on her again.

****************  
Meanwhile, Reggie sat in his retro lounge with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants on the floor.  
Frances had just attempted to blow him off but she'd had to stop on her third attempt and ponder sulkily over his flaccid cock.  
Reggie couldn't get it up. It had been a problem for just over a week now, every time Frances brushed her hand up his leg trying to innocently initiate something.  
He told her he thought it was the new baby. About her being delicate after the traumatic birth and him being conscious of disturbing his son, quietly sleeping in the next room.  
He knew this was bullshit, although frances believed him as always. 

He was becoming frustrated fast at the lack of orgasm and went into the bathroom to try and solve the matter alone.  
As he stood over the sink, his limp penis in his grip, he put one hand on the basin and closed his eyes.

She was there in the limo. The beautiful red rose with the caramel skin. She had her legs parted and her hand rubbing what was between them, her face screwed up with the pleasure she was giving herself.

Reggies cock rose steadily in his hand and filled his fist. He was suddenly poker straight and hot to his own touch. He began to jack himself, slowly at first pondering on her baby pink nipples peeking over her dress. When she put her finger inside herself and gasped, it made him increase his speed on his thick, wet willy, his pleasure building already, in his groin. 

He wanked his cock so fast he was gritting his teeth and growling against them.  
When the girl in his head looked up at him, as her orgasm overtook her and her body spasmed against her inserted fingers, he came himself violently, jerking his hips and spurting his seed into the sink before him. 

As he finished there was a small tap at the door. "Reggie are you okay?" A timid Frances whispered behind it. 

"No!!"he snapped.  
"Now fuck off."


	12. O Rose, thou art sick! The invisible worm, that flies in the night, in the howling storm, has found out thy bed of Crimson joy. And his dark secret love, does thy life destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dozen chapters for a Dozen roses. The end of Reggie and Rosey.

It was Friday night, the week after Reggie had given Rose his cryptic note, and he still hadn't seen head nor tail of her. He was just thinking of a way to get to her. To ask her to meet him some place, hell to get her in his limo again, when his doorbell rang and he was face to face with her husband on his doorstep.

"Alright Reg, there's some news about Ron. Well He's only gone and......." He stopped, looking around the street with paranoia.  
"Come in Albie" Reggie said, and the two men walked into his lounge. Frances was already in bed as it was knocking on 9pm.

"He's done in George Cornell. At the blind beggar, in full view of everyone reg!" Albie blurted out. His face full of panic, searching for reassurance from Reggie.  
Reggie's stomach sank and he groaned as he pulled on his dark coat and grabbed his cigarettes, following Albie out of the door. Ron had been refusing his stenatol medication and had gone rapidly downhill.

Reggie went to his mother's abode, seeking out Ronnie. He found him in a state of pure delusional denial, drinking tea and chatting with teddy smith, his toy boy lover, acting as though he hadn't just shot a man right between the eyes. After a swift run down of the details, the circumstances, the witness names, the evidence, Reggie barked out some instructions to them all.  
"Albie I need you to clean up. You need to go down the blind beggar and get a hold of that busty barmaid. Make her think about her family, if you know what I mean.  
I can't associate myself at all with this, you understand what I need you to do for me don't you mate?" He asked his loyal confidant.  
"Consider it Done Reg. always consider it done. Have I let you down yet?" He asked, slapping the brow beaten gangster on his back.  
"No" confirmed Reggie, as he avoided the gaze of his best friend.

"It'll be a long night for you. Is your wife taken care of?" Reggie asked innocently.  
"She's fine reg, back to her old self. She'll no doubt be in bed by now, won't even notice me gone till the morn. Stop worrying. I've got this." They left and headed in separate directions with the same vision in mind. To clean up the mess that surrounded them. 

*********************

Reggie reached Albie's house and knocked softly on the door. Nobody answered after a few minutes and he looked around for passers by before knocking a bit louder.  
After the second one, the window above his head was lifted up, the brunette beauty in her night dress peering sleepily down at him. He could see her pert titties on display beneath her gown.

"Reggie what the fuck?" She whispered down to him. "Is Albie ok?" 

"I haven't come about Albie, rose, he's fucking occupied. Can I come in?". 

She paused for a second and remembered the fact that she was locked in.  
"Albie takes the key, I don't feel safe unless the door's locked" she said.

Reggie put his head in his hands and then looked back up at her, and then to the window, followed by the drainpipe that would lead straight to it.  
She giggled as he mounted it, foot on the wall with his expensive shiny shoes and began to climb his way up. The giggle spurred him on, like music to his ears and fuel to his fire. The one in his groin.  
He reached the top and she opened the window wide enough for him to hoist himself up and into her bedroom. 

He didn't stop to take in his surroundings, and he was on her before she could protest, not that she would have done.  
He pushed her onto her marital bed, pulling her delicate silk nightdress up around her hips and exposing her crotch. He licked his lips and removed his coat, his shirt, and his vest.  
She was pulling at her gown, dragging it over her head as he took off his pants and then his briefs, flinging them onto the carpet. 

They were both naked in seconds. Reggie held his cock in his hand and felt it throbbing at the sight of her beneath him finally. 

Her long brown hair laid in waves around her head, her face fresh but her lips still red and swollen like they had just been bitten. He knelt down then, crawling to nestle himself between her open thighs, and stroked her face as he kissed her.  
She slipped her tongue in his mouth first, fondling at his hair and stroking his ears, her body arching up to meet his.  
Her breasts pushed against his bare chest and she felt his steel erection press on her sensitive spot.  
They had both yearned for this since the last time. And Reggie could feel the soaked mess of her arousal as his dick gyrated against it, making soft, sopping noises. 

He parted her supple pussy lips with his two fingers and pushed a thick finger up inside her. He could barely hear her moans from the blood rushing to his head and echoing in his ears as he leisurely fingered her.

She was soaking, and he positioned the head of his shaft at her opening moving it up to rub against her bud, circling with the sticky deposit of desire he found there. Rose was feeling on fire. 

"Oh Reggie, fuck me so hard it'll damage me. I need it hard I need you now and I need it HARD" she spat at him, pushing his chest upwards to look at his face as she said it.  
He hesitated, for a moment unsure if he should do just that.  
"C'mon Daddy do it! Punish me like I'm about to tell your wife!!" She moaned.  
Reggie felt his anger rising, cultivating in a horny desire to fuck her brains out.  
He slammed his cock into her in one movement, forcing a groan from her as she took his full girth to the hilt. He pounded her into the mattress, the headboard banging against the wall so ferociously, the bedside cabinet was shaking too.  
Rose was gasping, panting for air and dragging her painted finger nails down his muscly back. He was fucking her so hard it began to feel painful, and she sucked in air with every buck into her tender, delicate frame.  
"Ok reg, slow down" she gasped, her head hitting the steel headboard over and over.  
But he couldn't. He carried on, relentless, reaching to pin down her arms to her bed as he banged and screwed and fucked her naughty pussy. Again. And again.  
She was whimpering in pain as he came with a force bigger than he had ever known and even when he pulled it out of her, his cum spurted on the sheets and onto the floor as he stood.  
He had let out all his frustration on her. The frustration of being trapped in a loveless marriage, the frustration of wanting someone he couldn't have. The frustration of making that person feel worthless and spiral into a depression, and the frustration of knowing his empire was about to come crashing down with his brother after what he had done.  
He came out of his angry daze and looked down at rose on the bed. She had instant bruises on her arms where he had pinned her down, and blood was dribbling from the lip he had bitten in his outburst. She was sobbing and the noise and realisation of what he had just done, hit him like a steam train. 

He threw himself on top of her, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her face, wiping away the blood and the tears. "Baby I'm so sorry, Rosey look at me, I didn't know what I was doing I am so sorry for hurting you" he begged, his voice desperate.  
She sat up and silently pushed him away, grabbing her night dress and putting it back on. She walked over to the bedroom door and donned her matching silk night cloak, covering her bruises. Reggie studied her, but she never said a word as she climbed into the bed and shut her eyes against the pillow. 

After getting dressed, he waited until her breathing slowed and she was peaceful in her slumber. Reggie felt sick as he opened the window and slowly slid the few feet down the drainpipe to the ground. He had left the rose he had brought with him on the opposite pillow of her bed, so she would see it when she awoke. 

*************  
3 days later Reggie was still clearing up the mess Ron had created with his killing. He had just been on the phone to him reminding him not to go talking to anyone else about how he had done it, and it was wearing him down. He sighed when the phone rang again. 

It was 11:30pm and no one would ever disturb Reggie this late unless it was Ron ringing him back.  
But he knew that it wasn't Ron before he even answered. His gut had an unfamiliar heaviness to it. 

"Albie? What can I do you for?" Reggie asked, his voice higher than he meant to release. 

"It's Rose. She's....Rose is dead. She's fucking killed herself Reggie!!!!!!!!" He screamed down the receiver. Reggie dropped it like a hot stone. 

And her note said: 

Dearest Reggie, 

Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden, when the roses are dead. 

And by the side of it. A single red rose.

 

**********************


End file.
